


just a friend away

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: sometimes to find the right person, you have to look just a bit beyond your friendship circle





	just a friend away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happybynana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybynana/gifts).



> this is for bbysk! what an icon honestly <3
> 
> she requested:
> 
> you should do a Luwoo one!  
> an idea could be where they don't really know each other,, but then lucas's friends dare him to go talk to jungwoo and they end up hitting it off?
> 
> i havent really wrote luwoo (or anything for non dreamies, for that matter, so i hope i did ok!

When Kun invited Yukhei to a party with his college friends, Yukhei expected something much more fun than sitting in a circle talking like a bunch of middle schoolers. 

“Ok, Yukhei, truth or dare?”

“This is the stupidest party game, you know? We could be playing beer pong or something and get wasted, but no, we’re playing truth or dare.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “You have a test tomorrow, Xuxi. We aren’t letting you drink.”

“So you just invited me here to play shitty party games? This is a little too lame for my tastes. I thought college parties were supposed to be fun?”

“Not ones with your childhood friends. Let us casually chill, where you can meet some new friends while not getting drunk off your ass. Truth or dare, Yukhei?” Jaehyun rattled off, and Yukhei decided to give up on finding a fault in their logic. 

He really only knew Doyoung, Kun, Jaehyun, and Mark in the large circle of people sitting around. Admittedly, it would be nice to see some new faces, but he didn’t think anyone there would want to be friends with someone after they learn all their shitty childhood secrets and see them do something fucking dumb, because your friends are actual bitches. 

“Truth. I’m not humoring you hoes right now.”

Smirking, Jaehyun asked, “Who’s the hottest person in this room?”

Yukhei gulped, looking around the crowded dorm room. Ever since he walked in, one boy had caught his eye. He wore a pink sweater on ripped black skinny jeans, and Yukhei thought about how absolutely adorable he looked in it, while extremely fucking hot. 

The duality of man.

Not wanting to drag the boy over to this hellhole of a party game, he just pointed out Jaehyun’s boyfriend, who looked like an actual son of Aphrodite. No one disputed this, but everyone around the circle did groan, complaining about how that was such a basic answer.   
~~

“Hey, who’s that?”

Yukhei casually nodded towards the direction of the barista at the coffee shop they were studying in. Of course, Mark being the most obvious guy Yukhei had ever met, turned his whole body around to stare at the front counter. 

“Mark, what the fuck. You’re going to freak him out!”

“It’s ok, I know him. We’re friends. He’s Jungwoo hyung. A year above us, acts soft and innocent but makes the most dirty jokes I’ve ever heard. He’s a confident gay to rival Ten hyung.”

“Woah, really? Can a relationship work out with two confident gays?”

Mark sat back down in his chair, making eye contact with Yukhei. 

“Yukhei, bro, I know you’re a confident person. But trust me, you are NOT a confident gay.”

He opened his mouth to dispute that, when Jungwoo came over to their table.

Mark later would swear on his life that he saw the exact moment Lucas fell for Jungwoo. 

Yukhei’s bright brown eyes shone and he quickly closed his mouth. As Jungwoo made small talk with Mark, all Yukhei could thing about was the way that his long bangs fell into his eyes, making him seem as innocent as a porcelain doll. Jungwoo fumbled with his black apron as he talked, and Yukhei just wanted to wrap him in fluffy blankets and feed him hot cocoa.

“So, have you fucked anyone yet?” Jungwoo whispered rather loudly to Mark, who flushed bright red. 

The doll image of Jungwoo immediately evaporated, but Yukhei didn’t exactly mourn it’s disappearance. 

“You know I like Donghyuck, I’m not just gonna hook up with the next person I see when I’ve had a big ass crush on him for 16 years.” Jungwoo opened his house, maybe to tease Mark some more, but his boss yelled for him to go back to the cashier. 

“That’s my cue. See ya, Mark! Go get your boy.” He called over his shoulder. As he spun around to walk forwards, he made subtle eye contact with Yukhei, and smiled.

“Bro, are you ok? You just turned hella red.”

~~

“Stop staring at him and just talk to him.”

Sicheng, his new college friend, snapped his fingers in front of Yukhei’s face. 

“Sicheng ge, I don’t know him, like, at all. I just know OF him, which is barely the same thing.”

“Yukhei, I dare you to go talk to him right now.” Yuta, Sicheng’s boyfriend said, sliding into the third chair at their library table. “No fucking way.”

Nudging him, Sicheng egged him on. “C’mon. Since when have you backed away from a challenge?”

Yukhei just shook his head and went back to covertly staring at Jungwoo, watching him flip through the pages of his Economics textbook. 

Throughout the whole study session, Sicheng and Yuta kept pressuring him into talking to the older boy. None of them got any work done, and eventually Yukhei snapped. 

“If I go say hi, will you start getting your shit done so I can study in peace?”

Nodding like bobbleheads, the two assured him that they wouldn’t bother him if he did this. Shaking his head, Yukhei slowly got up out of his seat and made his way over to Jungwoo. 

“Hey, I’m Lucas, or Yukhei. We seem to have a lot of mutual friends, and I think I’d like to get to know you better.” He rattled off smoothly. 

The amount of times he practiced that in the bathroom mirror actually paid off? Huh.

Jungwoo looked up, and recognition flitted across his face. “Oh you! Aren’t you Mark’s friend?”

“Haha, yep. He’s my roommate.”

“Oh, wow! I’m surprised we haven’t really talked yet. I’m Jungwoo.”

“Yeah, I know.” Fuck. Jungwoo wasn’t supposed to know that. 

Jungwoo laughed. “Evidently all those parties I’m forced to attend with Taeil are really paying off.”

~~

Sicheng and Yuta starting screaming when Yukhei got back, causing the librarian to yell at them to shut up. 

“So? What happened?” Yuta harshly whispered at Yukhei.

Looking down, Lucas saw that the two had made no progress from the last time he saw them. “I’ll tell you when you get your fucking homework done.”

Groaning, Sicheng and Yuta got started on their work. “I hope you know that we will expose you in the group chat later.” Sicheng shot at Yukhei, who got up to pack up his stuff. 

Smirking, Yukhei just walked away. 

To be honest he really couldn’t care less about what his friends did. With Jungwoo’s number in his phone, Yukhei felt like that just for today, nothing anyone said could touch him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comment if you liked it!
> 
> ~if you would like to leave a request, please comment on the post for requests! its an easy place to organize where all my requests came from. thank you!~


End file.
